criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Body in the Library
The Body in the Library is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-sixth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and sixtieth overall. It takes place in South America appearing as the fourth and penultimate case in the region. Plot To acquire more intel on The Zodiac, Connor set a course to Bueno Aires, Argentina, to investigate the Mariano Moreno National Library and find out more. When the player and Riya arrived in the city, they made their way to the library, only to find librarian Gallia Vidal dead. Nia confirmed that Gallia's death was consistent with being pushed from a height. They first suspected Imran's friend, author Naomi Harris, gaucho Facundo Muñoz, and Anastasia's father, history professor Xavier Gardenia. They were then told by Penelope that she'd discovered a hidden room in the library. After searching the back room, they found reason to suspect Peruvian President Alfredo Chavez and stagehand Phillip Wilder, who they suspected in Vienna. Per Anthony, it was also revealed that the killer ate chorizo shortly before committing the murder. They were then approached by Spencer, who insisted that he was searching the library when he found proof that Gallia was a member of Morningstar's cult. With this info, they raced back to the library to find more evidence, finding reason to arrest Alfredo Chavez for the murder. When accused, Alfredo reminded them who they were speaking to. The pair still presented the evidence, prompting Alfredo to snap. Alfredo confessed that he was second-in-command of Morningstar's cult and knew all about the Zodiac. Alfredo revealed that Morningstar had tasked him with retrieving the information on the Zodiac from Gallia in the library, instructing him to leave no witnesses. When Alfredo retrieved the information from Gallia, he grabbed and pushed her over the banister, ending her life and tying up the loose end. When asked what he'd done with the information, he told them it was safely in the hands of another cultist. They soon arrested him and sent him to trial, where he was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge Armstrong. Post-trial, the player and Bradley accompanied Takagi in searching the library to discover who had the information on the Zodiac. After finding Alfredo's phone, Takagi traced the internal GPS and discovered he'd spent a while by the Obelisco monument. There, they found funeral director Matias Constanza clutching a box. The trio confronted him, where he revealed himself as a cultist. After placing him in a holding cell, they sent the documents to Anya. Anya confirmed that the documents pertained to the Zodiac, revealing that the Zodiac had perfected the drug they were using back in the United States, confessing that the drug was called Ares. She then offered Takagi her apologies, confessing that her brother, Tadashi, was a member of the Zodiac under the codename Pisces. In a state of disbelief, Takagi confronted her brother in jail, who admitted the truth. He told them that his attack on the hospital wasn't a show of technology's power, but rather a smokescreen for him placing the police records on Logan on the internet. He confessed that the criminal associates Logan used to change his identity were the Zodiac, revealing that the Zodiac planned Logan's exposure as a killer to break the team apart and bring their integrity into question. Afterwards, Bradley comforted a devastated Takagi, who confessed that she never expected her brother to be a member of the Zodiac. She then recounted the time where she couldn't afford the dress she wanted for her birthday, admitting that Tadashi got every spare shift he could to buy it for her. Bradley then offered his support and hugged her. Finally, Riya received a call from Anastasia. A frantic Anastasia insisted that she'd met up with Morningstar's cult but they knew who she was. She revealed that the cult started attacking her and were chasing her through the city to kill her. Suddenly, Anastasia let out a bloodcurdling scream and the call cut out, her fate left unknown... Summary Victim *'Gallia Vidal' (pushed from the upper floor of the library) Murder Weapon *'Pushed' Killer *'Alfredo Chavez' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears suntan lotion. *The suspect eats chorizo. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. *The suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears suntan lotion. *The suspect drinks mate. *The suspect eats chorizo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears suntan lotion. *The suspect drinks mate. *The suspect eats chorizo. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears suntan lotion. *The suspect drinks mate. *The suspect eats chorizo. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. *The suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears suntan lotion. *The suspect drinks mate. *The suspect eats chorizo. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer wears suntan lotion. *The killer drinks mate. *The killer eats chorizo. *The killer wears a lapel pin. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mariano Moreno Library. (Clues: Victim's Body, Book Pile, Pen) *Examine Pen. (Result: N HARRIS; New Suspect: Naomi Harris) *Interrogate Naomi Harris on why her pen was next to the body. (New Crime Scene: Obelisco de Bueno Aires) *Investigate Obelisco de Bueno Aires. (Clues: Library Flyer, Library Pass) *Examine Library Flyer. (Result: Pellets) *Examine Pellets. (Result: Horse Feed; New Suspect: Facundo Muñoz) *Question Facundo Muñoz on the horse feed on the flyer. *Examine Library Pass. (Result: Name Identified; New Suspect: Xavier Gardenia) *Ask Xavier Gardenia why he was in the library. *Examine Book Pile. (Result: Victim's Necklace) *Analyze Victim's Necklace. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mate) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses suntan lotion) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Back Room. (Clues: Door Handle, Victim's Phone, Old Box) *Examine Door Handle. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Alfredo Chavez) *Question Alfredo Chavez on his fingerprints. (Attribute: Alfredo uses suntan lotion) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Phillip Wilder) *Ask Phillip Wilder why the victim called him before her death. (Attribute: Philipp drinks mate) *Examine Old Box. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chorizo; New Crime Scene: Hedges) *Investigate Hedges. (Clues: Camcorder, Faded Book) *Examine Camcorder. (Result: Footage) *Confront Facundo Muñoz on his carnal relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Facundo uses suntan lotion, drinks mate and eats chorizo) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Criticisms) *Interrogate Xavier Gardenia on calling the victim's book "historically inaccurate". (Attribute: Xavier uses suntan lotion, drinks mate and eats chorizo) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Book Shelves. (Clues: Carboard Pieces, Official Letter, Faded Drawing) *Examine Carboard Pieces. (Result: Carboard Cut-Out) *Ask Naomi Harris why her carboard cut-out was torn. (Attribute: Naomi uses suntan lotion and eats chorizo) *Examine Official Letter. (Result: Threat) *Ask Alfredo Chavez why Gallia was calling for his resignation. (Attribute: Alfredo drinks mate and eats chorizo) *Examine Faded Drawing. (Result: Puppet Show Drawing) *Ask Philipp Wilder why Gallia drew him as a puppet. (Attribute: Philipp uses suntan lotion and eats chorizo) *Investigate Archives. (Clues: Broken Wood, Smashed Glasses) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Wooden Fragment) *Analyze Wooden Fragment. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lapel pin) *Examine Smashed Glasses. (Result: Glasses) *Analyze Glasses. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Sell Your Soul (4/5). (No stars) Sell Your Soul (4/5) *Investigate Back Room. (Clue: Cabinet) *Examine Cabinet. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Alfredo's Phone) *Analyze Alfredo's Phone. (06:00:00) *Investigate Obelisco Monument. (Clue: Pocket Watch) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Insignia; New Quasi-Suspect: Matias Constanza) *Confront Matias Constanza about the information. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Result: Box) *Examine Box. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Tadashi Miyako) *Confront Tadashi Miyako about being a member of the Zodiac. (Reward: High-Tech Glasses; New Quasi-Suspect: Takagi Miyako) *Comfort Takagi. (Reward: Burger) *Answer Anastasia's call. *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:South America (UnknownGamez)